


Parallel

by Rosie303



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions Parallel Fiddleford, Parallel world, Parallel!reader, Young portal Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie303/pseuds/Rosie303
Summary: In this AU, Ford finds the parallel earth earlier then then in the journals and finds that he wants what his parallel has.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello! Just a little backstory on this fic to help it make sense. It takes place during Ford’s dimension hopping in the third journal when Ford finds himself in the parallel world where he wasn’t pushed into the portal by Stanley. The only major difference is the Ford arrived here 10 years into his adventure instead of at the end of it. He’s just met Parallel Fiddleford and has decided to check out his house.  
> Also I’d like to give a big thank you to sovonight for all the feedback they gave on the story and helping me keep Ford Ford-like! 
> 
> Also more notes at the end.  
> And now on to the story!

Oh you're home early!"

Ford looked up at the sound of a voice he thought he'd never hear again. It was the same voice that brought back a flood of memories he had buried over the past ten years. Was it honestly you? Of course it couldn't be you, you were many dimensions away, but a man could dream, right? He felt a painful clench around his heart as he thought about it. You've probably moved on by now, settled down,leaving him as but a bizarre memory. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, hoping he looked presentable. He took a deep breath before looking around, afraid that if he so much as blinked it would disrupt this fantasy and he would be back forever chasing that damn yellow triangle. 

His home looked the same, and yet different. It looked lived in. There were books scattered everywhere, he could even make out his name where the author's should be on some of them. There was a laundry hamper on the stairs the held neatly folded clothes-- something he never did, for it was a complete waste of time in his mind. The walls had been painted and there were notches on a door frames that he didn't understand the purpose of. And there were pictures, lots and lots of pictures. They hung from the walls like ornaments. He saw himself making speeches, being given various awards but most were just candid shots. He became a bit jealous of his parallel self for being so accomplished but then decided against it because they were technically his accomplishments too, right?

He took one step forward into the hallway, and then another. His eyes scanned the pictures watching the blur of faces, some familiar like Fiddleford and others completely unknown, like the children he saw continuously through out the montage. They look familiar too but in a way he couldn't describe. Half way through the hall one of the pictures on the side table made his brain go numb.There, in a simple yet dainty frame, was a wedding photo. His wedding photo.

Except it wasn't him, it was his parallel. There he was in a dapper suit, which he recalled looked like the one hanging up in his closet back in his dimension, the one his father had given him. He looked overjoyed as he held onto his blushing bride at the edge of a forest, the one outside of his house. He seemed to be in mid laugh, probably at something the camera person had said. 

Ford chuckled to himself as he held the frame, his eyes focused on his parallel's happiness. He slowly looked down at the bride and the slow moving time seemed to freeze. It was you, he had married you, he had finally won the woman of his dreams. Something he was so close to doing in his dimension but it slipped away. The ring he had bought still being in his pocket.

His eyes stared at her, her smile being the first thing to captivate him. She looked overjoyed as she held onto his parallel's arm. Her gown fit her to a tee and her veil was in mid blow in the photo. The flowers in the bouquet she held in her other hand matched the ones he wore in the lapel of his jacket.

"Ford? Dear, did you not hear- What are you doing?"

Ford jumped, hastily putting the photo back on the sideboard, hoping not to break it as his attention shifted to the voice. He wiped his palms on his pants as he looked into eyes that he thought he'd forgotten.

There you stood, staring at him concerned in an apron. Your hair was still the same as you had always kept it and your face had hardly aged. He could see one of his old red sweaters peeking out from under the apron and he remembered how much you liked to wear his clothes, saying that they were always more comfortable then yours. He had offered to take you shopping at the store he went to but you had shaken your head saying that it wasn't the same. It may have been the lighting but you had a bit more of a glow about you that he couldn't quite place. You blinked at him and smiled.

"Sweetheart? Did something happen at the lab? Did Fiddleford not like your new quest in dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons? ..Did you break your glasses again?" You smiled softly and took a step towards him in order to take a look at the crack running down one of the lenses. He panicked, remembering what parallel Fiddleford had said and took a step back. You stopped to look at him, your hand in mid air.

"I- uh... No no. I just- um..."he was at a loss for words. How could he be able to see you again. Was this some cruel trick of Cipher's where when he finally got comfortable with you you'd vanish into some unimaginable horror. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand gently holding on to his. He stiffen and looked at you, careful to watch for any signs of doom. 

But nothing happened. You just stood there, holding on to his hand. You didn't dissolve into a puddle of screaming ooze, unravel from the outside in, or start to nag him. You just stood there. The concerned face you were making made him smile; you had made it so many times before. Especially when looking at him.

"Well if you're not going to answer then why don't I fix you up some food?" You take his hand and lead him to the kitchen and he slowly takes a seat. He followed you with his eyes as you scurried around the kitchen grabbing some crackers and cheese before setting it down in front of him. Not realizing he was hungry until then he quickly scarfed down the food, glad to be eating human food again. You say down across from him at the table and looked at him.

"Do they not feed you over there?" You laughed at your own joke as you watched him eat." And why are you're clothes so torn... and dirty? Wait you didn't wear that when you left the house this morning." Your concern turned to confusion and Ford knew he had to act fast to avoid an argument or worse.

"I... It's a long story. I'm not- I'm not your Ford." You looked like you were going to interject but he continued on anyway. "I'm from a parallel universe-"

"What? Oh Ford, where do you come up with these elaborate schemes," you laugh and smile up at him. He furrowed his brow and looked around for something to make you believe him.

"Wait, I can prove it! Call your Ford! I bet he's still at his office." He told you and pointed at the telephone mounted on the wall. He watched as your smile faded as you tried to protest but his look told you he was dead serious. You quietly walked over to the phone, keeping your eye on him. Slowly you picked up the phone and dialed a number, your eyes going back to watch him. He could tell by your posture that you were unsure, hinging on scared. Your face light up as a voice replied on the other side. You talked politely with the person and then there was a pause. He could hear his muffled voice on the other side and your face went slack and pale. You made up an excuse and with a quick 'I love you', you hung up the phone. He stood up from the table and walked towards you, hoping to reason with you. "Now do you believe-," he didn't even get the sentence out before he was hit over the head with the telephone. 

•••••

Ford groaned as he came to. He rubbed the throbing pain coming from his forehead. He became more alert when a hand came to pull his hand away from his forehand only to replace it with a bag of ice. He looked up at you in confusion. You smiled at him weakly, moving your chair slightly closer so you didn't have to strain yourself to reach. He saw that he was in the living room, laid out on the couch and you had pulled up one of the kitchen chairs to sit next to him.

"I-I apologize for scaring you. It was not my intentions." He said, taking the ice bag from your hands but keeps it to his forehead.

"It's alright. And I'm sorry for knocking you out with the telephone. It was the first thing that came to mind. It wasn't until I was dragging you over to the couch when I realized that you probably meant no harm. You may not be my Ford but you must be something like him, and he'd never hurt me. And he certainly wouldn't be so intimidating looking." You end with a laugh as you pointed to his clothing. He looked down at his mainly black outfit.

Ford nods and started to sit up. "That's a completely logical way of thinking and I know my you would have done the same."

Hearing this your smile brightens. "So there is a me where you come from. What am I like?" You asked, excited to learn about your other self. Ford gulped and looked down at his lap.

"I- I don't know. I haven't seen her in ten years. Not since I was pushed into the portal by Stanley." He rubbed his shoulder numbly.

"Wait, your brother Stanley pushed you into the portal? But you and him are on such good terms. ..Is that what make your timeline different then mine?" Ford nods and began to recount his adventures of dimension hopping. You followed along, asking questions along the way, trying to comprehend the adventure he had experienced so far.

" I had even been planing ont purpose, once Stanley had hidden the journal, but that became near impossible." He sighs as he noticed the exact same ring on your finger that rested in his pocket. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked at the ground, only to look up moment later when you put your hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Ford, it sounds like you miss her so much. I wish there was something I could do to help. I-" you were cut off by the sound of crying coming from another room. You quickly stood up, mumbling something to yourself. Ford could only make out the words ' Philip' and 'nap'. He asked who was crying only to have you turn to him looking torn. 

"I don't know how to tell you, or whether I should bring it up." You start go to continue but the cries got louder and a wail for 'momma' was heard. You gave Ford an apologetic look before rushing to calm the source of the noise and that's when it hit him: in this universe he had a child. Children had crossed his mind once or twice through the years, but only as a possibility. He stood up and followed you into one of the side rooms. 

He stopped and looked in on the room your were in. When this house was built he had intended to use this room as a third study or maybe a second lab but it was now a nursery. He watched you rock back and forth hushing the toddler in your arms. You turned around and notice him standing there. 

"... This is Phillip. The youngest," you said as Phillip saw Ford and started to babble happily reaching over to who he thought was his father.

Ford took a step inside the room, careful not to step on any of the stray toys in the floor. "You said that he was the youngest... Does that mean we- you and my parallel have more?"

"Y-yes, we do," you explained as you tried to stop Phillip from pulling your hair. You made your way through the maze of children's toys on the floor and back out to the hallway, motioning to Ford to follow. You reach the hall of pictures and pointed. "That's Nicholas and Juniper next to Tate--Fiddleford's son."

Ford looked at the picture in awe. There he saw a young boy, probably around 8, chasing a small girl and older boy. He could see in the background you holding a newborn, presumably Phillip, while laughing at something McGucket had said. He was about to look away when something caught his eye. There, on the little boy's hand, he counted six fingers. He felt a little nudge in his side as you spoke up.

"Don't look so surprised, polydactyly is hereditary. Beside, Nicholas takes the most after you anyway." You look down to notice that Phillip was asleep again, contently drooling on your shoulder. You quietly return him to his crib and leaning lightly over it

"It's funny, my Ford was so terrified when I told him he'd be a father. He was so shocked that he did his own test on me just to be sure. But when he first held Nicholas I knew he would be a wonderful father, just by the look in his eyes. He made that look again and again when Juniper and Phillip were born. 

Ford took a last look at you and decided he had had enough. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the nursery.

"Ford? ..Ford, where are you going??" You quickly asked, following him out of the room once you noticed his cold exit.

"I've spent far too long in this dimension, it's time that I move on." He made his way to the door, straightening up his trench coat along the way

Ford, wait!" You rushed after him, only to stop him just as he reached the back door. You rushed over to place something neatly folded into his hand. "Here, take this. You need it more then I do."

He unfolded it to see the wedding photo from the side table. Confused he looked up at you but you cut him off before he could speak.

"Think of it as motivation. To get back to her. To marry her. To finally have your happy ending." You smile up at him." Cipher can't haunt you forever. And I have a feeling that your family will help you a great deal with that. If you open your stubborn mind and let them." You looked around and grabbed a black scarf from the coat rack next to him and wrapped it around him. 

"There, now you're ready to head home."He looked at you quizzically but you simply laughed." What? You alway said it was cold in a space. And who knows? You may need it for a dramatic reveal on day."

"Thank you," Ford said, not just for the scarf but for his renewed will to give that triangle a good punch in the eye. "Seeing you again, it's made me realize that I want what my parallel has and I'm going to fight to get it." He'd get back to his dimension, and he'd find you again-- his you.

You smiled and straighten the scarf, you looked deep in thought but the sound of the door opening and closing startled you. Ford could hear himself saying that he was home. Ford smiled and turned to the door, opening it as silently as he could. He was about to walk through when two hands grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened as he realized what you were doing. He could feel his face redden at how much he missed affection, your affection. Just as he was about to reciprocate, you pulled away.

"Now go get her." You said, and gently pushed him through the door. 

Ford was in a state of shock on the other side of the door. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, hoping it looked presentable. He was ready to get his life back. Little did he know, it would take him another 20 years to do so. He fixed his scarf and as he walked into the forest he could faintly hear you say,

"Oh you're home early!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! That's the story.
> 
> It's also on my tumblr, rosiegal303. I hope to post more stories and I have a few ideas and I'd love to get some feed back on those plots just to see what you all would like to read.  
> Also please pardon any grammar mistakes and spelling error and if you want to point them out that would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> And the semi-sequel is up now! It's called Reunion.
> 
> -Rosie


End file.
